El otro Adventure Bay
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Rubble sufre un accidente y se rompe una pata, lo que le imposibilita para "divertirse" por un tiempo. Para animarle, Alex le hace un regalo sorpresa que, en realidad, es la llave a un mundo lleno de felicidad... o terror. Cuidado con lo que deseas Rubble, pues puede volverse realidad. *Basado en el libro y película "Coraline"*
1. Peluche

**¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué tal? El otro día estaba viendo de nuevo "Los mundos de Coraline", una de mis películas favoritas e inconscientemente pensé "¿y si a Rubble (quien es mi cachorro favorito) le pasase lo mismo que a la protagonista?" No se de donde salió esa idea, pero después de semanas acosandome, al fin decidí poner la historia por escrito. Y la he acabado publicando, para ver que pensáis de está especie de cossower. Porque todos sabemos que Rubble es el mas fantasioso de los cachorros y perfectamente podría "soñar" algo así.**

 **Os advierto que, aunque la película en el que está basado el fic es solo terror infantil, sigue siendo una historia de terror. Así que si no gustáis de este género mejor sera que no leáis.**

 **En fin, quitando eso, esperó que os gusté. :)**

* * *

 **— EL OTRO ADVENTURE BAY —**

 _ **Peluche**_

* * *

 _Se sentía débil. Realmente débil. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se cobró su última víctima? Hace ya cuarenta, puede que cincuenta años. Suspiró sintiéndose desfallecer. Hace ya demasiado... Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría admitirse a si mismo que este era realmente su final._

 _Lo sentía, aun tenía el poder suficiente para atrapar a otro en su red de hermosas mentiras. Pero ¿cual víctima? El mundo ha cambiado mucho, y aunque aun sobraban los seres codiciosos, los inocentes escaseaban. Y él necesitaba una víctima que fuera ambas cosas, pero sobretodo inocente, muy inocente._

 _Suspiró de nuevo. Tan vez pensando en desquitarse en su ayudante, en su momento su más fiel seguidora, quien ya no le tenía respeto, si no pánico, y dejaría que la golpease cuanto quisiera, por temor a algo peor._

 _Pero entonces..._

— _¡Socorro! —le sorprendió el grito de auxilio, pero tardó poco en comprender que la ventana que hacía de televisión para el mundo exterior, al fin se había abierto de nuevo, mostrándole otra posible víctima— ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!_

 _Vio como un cachorro de Pitbull lloriqueaba y pedía una ayuda que, parecía, jamás llegaría. La débil ramita de árbol que era la separación entre él y una caída que seguro le haría mucho daño, rompiéndose poco a poco. Él deseó desde lo más hondo que se cayese de una vez. A lo mejor verle sufrir le animaría un poco el animo, pero para su decepción, sus ojos escarlata oscuro detectaron a un grupo formado por otros cachorros y un niño humano, que sin duda habían llegado en respuesta a sus alaridos de auxilio._

 _Mierda..._

 _Sin embargo, entonces sonrió. Sí, que lo salvasen de una buena vez, así él tendría tiempo de preparar un plan para atraparlo en su red de mentiras más adelante._

 _Con sus largas y gigantes manos, cuyos dedos parecían temibles agujas, agarró sin ninguna delicadeza el viejo peluche de un perro mestizo y, sin ningún miramiento, lo destrozó. Después, con los trozos de tela y algodón, contrarió a su anterior acción, comenzó a crear un nuevo peluche usando los restos del otro. No le llevó mucho tiempo, pues era un experto en crear cosas, tanto animadas como inanimadas, aunque viviese para destrozar. El nuevo peluche era un lindo cachorrito de perro. Un Pitbull exactamente igual al que había visto hace unos momentos. Solo había una diferencia con el cachorro real. Y es que los ojos del peluche eran tan escarlata oscuro como los suyos._

 _Habiendo terminado, abrió de par en par la ventana que le había servido para ver a su futura nueva víctima, y sin miramientos lanzó el peluche por ella. El viento se lo llevó hacía el mundo exterior y él cerró fuertemente la ventana._

 _La sonrisa no se iba de su rostro._

 _Ya solo quedaba observar y esperar, pues los ojos del peluche eran, de ahora en adelante, los suyos propios en el mundo exterior._

* * *

— ¡No es justo, Ryder! —se quejó Rubble, triste, desde su camilla— Yo también quiero ir a ver las nuevas acrobacias de Ace...

Al niño genio se le encogió el corazón, pero aun así no cambió su decisión, recordándose que era por el bien de su cachorro.

— Lo siento mucho, Rubble —se disculpó el niño—. Pero aunque has mejorado, tu pata sigue rota. Recuerda que Katie dijo que las emociones fuertes no eran buenas para ti en ese estado.

— ¡Pero Ryder, estaré muy tranquilo, lo prometo...! —siguió insistiendo, esforzándose por poner su mejor cara de cachorro degollado para ablandar al niño. Skye no era la única del grupo fan de Ace. Rubble no quería perderse su espectáculo por nada del mundo.

Contento, vio como el niño vaciló por unos segundos, pero la felicidad le duró poco, pues pronto Ryder puso cara dura.

— No es no, Rubble —dijo sonando como un padre dándole una regañina a su hijo—. Entiende, es por tu bien.

Pero Rubble no lo entendía.

— De todas formas —dijo Skye, asomándose a la camilla de su compañero, dentro del Puesto de Observación—, Ace está al corriente de tu situación, y ha prometido que en cuanto te cures hará una actuación especial solo para ti, incluso podrás volar junto a ella —a la perrita ojirosa le iban brillando los ojos cada vez más mientras hablaba— ¡Ah, ella es tan genial! ¿No es verdad?

Los otros cachorros asintieron.

— Si quieres —esta vez habló Chase—, puedo usar uno de mis drones para que lo veas desde aquí.

El Pastor Alemán era, sin duda, el más afectado por la pata rota de su compañero. Al fin y al cabo, fue su culpa. No vio que había lanzado aquel cono con demasiada fuerza al sitió equivocado.

— ¡Chase! —chilló Skye, escandalizada— No creo que a Ace le haga gracia tener un dron espía siguiéndola por todas partes en su gran momento...

— ¡No hace falta! —Rubble la interrumpió, para evitar problemas— Ya no me interesa tanto...

A pesar de que dijo eso, se podía notar tristeza y decepción en sus ojos.

— ¿Estas seguro de eso, amigo? —preguntó Zuma.

— Sí...

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de ese espectáculo especial para él, pues sabía bien que Ace era una chica de palabra.

Ryder habría querido quedarse con el convaleciente, pero no podía, tenía que vigilar a sus otros cachorros en el espectáculo y, claro, también estar pendiente de las emergencias.

— ¡No te preocupes, Rubble! ¡Yo cuidaré bien de ti! —exclamó el pequeño Alex, para la ocasión, disfrazado de doctor.

Menos mal que el niño aceptó quedarse con el Pitbull en lo que Ryder y los otros cachorros no se encontraban, emocionado por servir a la PAW Patrol. Su abuelo no fue capaz de no dejarle.

Rubble le sonrió, realmente agradecido.

— Gracias, Alex.

Ryder acarició la cabeza de su cachorro, todavía muy preocupado por él. Aunque Katie le había dicho que ya podía volver al Puesto de Observación, pues el cachorro obrero había pasado muy malas noches lejos de sus amigos, todavía no estaba del todo recuperado del accidente y, aunque quería ocultarlo, se le notaba que aun le dolía la pata cuando se apoyaba en ella.

Lo mejor para él era tranquilidad y reposo.

— Lo dejo en tus manos, Alex —le dijo al niño menor, mientras que con el control de la tele, la encendió dejando ver el programa de Apollo el Superperro, el favorito de Marshall y Rubble.

Alex le hizo a Ryder un saludo militar mientras decía "Señor, sí, Señor". Inmediatamente todos se rieron por la imitación que el niño había hecho de Chase. Todos menos el mismo Chase, quien no había entendido el chiste.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el cachorro policía siguiendo a los otros a la salida— ¿De qué os reís? ¡Venga, decidmelo! Que yo también me quiero reír...

Y entonces, desaparecieron.

Sin quejas, dejo que Alex lo sacará de la camilla, acomodándolo entre sus bracitos. Ambos acomodados en los cojines esparcidos por el suelo, se pusieron a ver como el Súperhéroe perro salvaba el día en su serie.

Tras un par de capítulos, parecía que Rubble ya se había curado de su decepción por lo de Ace, pero por dentro aun seguía carcomiendole algo que todavía no le había admitido a nadie. Y es que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que en esos momentos fuese Ryder, y no Alex, quien le tuviera en su regazo, dándole mimos para que se olvidara del dolor.

Él estaba agradecido, muy agradecido en verdad, de que la PAW Patrol le salvase de caer del árbol aquella vez, y aun más lo estaba de haber sido aceptado como uno más después de eso... Pero había veces que no podía preguntarse como sería ser un perro normal. Un cachorrito sin responsabilidades, más allá de recibir todas las atenciones por parte de su humano. Un humano que no sería diferente de otros, uno que no estuviera siempre tan ocupado, como Ryder lo estaba como líder de la PAW Patrol. Un humano que fuera solo para él las 24 horas del día, que le cuidase cuando estaba herido. Sí, muy en el fondo, y para su propia vergüenza, deseaba a Ryder solo para él y nadie más.

Pero eso era normal, pues él era el menor, el más inocente y más necesitado de cariño. Pero jamás lo admitiría.

— ¡Ah! —Alex lo sacó de sus pensamientos de repente, pues las caricias que este le daba le habían dejado en una nebulosa, un poco fuera de la realidad— ¡Casi se me olvida!

Para sorpresa de Rubble, el niño lo posó delicadamente en los cojines para luego ir a buscar algo corriendo a la mochila que había llevado consigo. La sorpresa del cachorro se convirtió en emoción al ver que el niño sacaba de la mochila un peluche que se parecía mucho a él.

— Wow, ¿puedo verlo, Alex?

El niño sonrió, encantado por la pregunta, mientras corría de nuevo hacía él con el perro de tela en su mano.

— Pues por supuesto que puedes verlo. ¡Es para ti! —le informó el niño, mientras lo dejaba a su frente.

A Rubble le brillaron los ojos mientras contemplaba el peluche. Tenía, a lo sumo, la mitad de tamaño que el Rubble real, y hubiera sido su copia exacta, de no ser por el color de los ojos. Los cuales eran de un atrayente color rojo. Al Pitbull le encantó el peluche.

— ¿En serio es para mi? —preguntó con la voz cargada de emoción.

— ¡Pues por supuesto! —exclamó el niño— No quería venir a cuidarte con las manos vacías... ¡Y resulta que encontré el peluche en el baúl de los juguetes viejos de mi abuelo! ¿Está como nuevo, no es así? Además de que se parece tanto a ti, que estaba seguro que era el mejor regalo.

Rubble estaba muy contento.

— Muchas gracias, en serio me encanta. ¡Lo llamaré Mini-Rubble!

Tanto el niño como el cachorro se rieron por la "gran imaginación" del segundo para pensar nombres.

Tal parecía que Alex había logrado hacer enteramente feliz al Pitbull con su regalo sorpresa, tal y como pretendía.

Pronto Rubble comenzó a bostezar, su cuerpo pidiendo ya su acostumbrada siesta. Estaba tan lleno de emociones, que el pequeño perrito se durmió abrazando a su copia de tela, sin necesidad de su acostumbrado antifaz para dormir. No se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Mini-Rubble brillaron, vivos y terroríficos, indagando dentro de su alma. Descubriendo su más escondido deseo.

* * *

 _Para cuando despertó, ya se había hecho de noche en el exterior. Sin embargo, no había nadie más allá de él y su copia de peluche en el Puesto de Observación._

 _En seguida tuvo miedo._

— _¿Chase?... —pronunció el primer nombre que se le ocurrió en un estado de emergencia. Nadie contestó. Doliendole la pata trasera escayolada, se tuvo en pie con esfuerzo— ¿Marshall?... ¿Skye?... ¿Zuma?... ¿Rocky?... ¿Ryder?_

— _Estoy aquí, Rubble —para su gran alivió, escuchó la voz del humano cerca de si—. Enseguida te llevó la cena._

 _Estupendo, estaba hambriento. Con alivió de no encontrarse solo, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre los cojines. En seguida vio al niño acercarse con un bol amarillo llenó de comida para perros y, seguramente, alguna pastilla para el dolor escondida. Cortesía de Katie. Sin embargo, pegó un grito de puro terror cuando Ryder llegó cerca de él... Lo suficiente para ver sus ojos y captar su aroma._

 _Bajo la extrañada mirada del niño, Rubble se arrastró lejos de él, ignorando el dolor en su pata, hasta que chocó contra el ascensor._

— _Tú... no eres Ryder —aseguró, lleno de temor y temblando._

 _Los ojos escarlata oscuro del niño parpadearon un par de veces antes de que empezase a reír. Una risa melodiosa que hizo que Rubble perdiera todo miedo de él._

— _¡Pero por supuesto que no soy Ryder! —exclamó el niño, recuperándose del ataque de risa, y acercándose al pequeño Pitbull, viéndose totalmente preocupado por la pata escayolada de este— Yo soy el Otro Ryder, tu verdadero dueño._


	2. El Otro Ryder

**— EL OTRO ADVENTURE BAY —**

 ** _El Otro Ryder_**

* * *

— _Tú... no eres Ryder —aseguró, lleno de temor y temblando._

 _Los ojos escarlata oscuro del niño parpadearon un par de veces antes de que empezase a reír. Una risa melodiosa que hizo que Rubble perdiera todo miedo de él._

— _¡Pero por supuesto que no soy Ryder! —exclamó el niño, recuperándose del ataque de risa, y acercándose al pequeño Pitbull, viéndose totalmente preocupado por la pata escayolada de este— Yo soy el Otro Ryder, tu verdadero dueño._

 _Rubble había perdido todo miedo del niño bastante rápido, pero no sabía si era porque se parecía mucho a Ryder o porque se veía como un buen niño. Tal vez era por ambas cosas. Pero aun así había cosas que no entendía._

— _No sabía que Ryder tuviese un doble... —susurró el cachorro para si mismo._

 _Pero el niño le escucho perfectamente._

— _Todos lo tienen —explicó, señalando al Rubble de peluche para dar más énfasis a lo que acababa de decir— Ahora, debes cenar, después la Otra Katie sabrá que hacer con esa pata tuya._

 _Rubble no habría podido negarse aunque quisiera, pues justo en ese momento le sonaron las tripas de forma bastante audible._

 _El Otro Ryder rió quedamente y él le imitó, un tanto avergonzado. Y se llevó la segunda sorpresa del momento, pues el bol era más grande de lo que creyó en un primer momento y en no había solo comida para perros a un lado, si no también galletitas para perros, muslos de pollo recién cocinados... en resumen, un auténtico banquete para él solo con todas las comidas que le encantaban. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, es que todo estaba perfectamente colocado para formar la frase "Bienvenido a Casa" con comida._

 _Rubble levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el Otro Ryder no había dejado de sonreírle. Sintió como su corazón bombeaba más rápido, por alguna razón, se sentía más querido que en toda su vida._

— _¿Bienvenido a... casa? —no pudo evitar preguntar._

 _El Otro Ryder asintió, Rubble pudo notar algo de melancolía en sus ojos rojos._

— _Sí, veras Rubble, tu verdadero hogar es este. Pero eras un cachorrito recién nacido cuando, por mi culpa, te perdimos de vista... y cuando volvimos a saber de ti, estabas colgando de un árbol en ese otro mundo —el pequeño Pitbull sintió un escalofrío. Era verdad que no recordaba nada anterior al día que conoció a la PAW Patrol pero ¿viajes entre mundos?— Me habría gustado hacer algo por ti, pero yo no puedo viajar entre los mundos como tú. Por eso envíe a "Mini-Rubble" con la esperanza de que lo encontraras alguna vez y volvieras conmigo. Y al fin lo has hecho._

 _Rubble no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sus lágrimas cayeron por sus patitas y, antes de pensarlo siquiera, se abrazó al Otro Ryder, como si fuera algo muy importante que temía que desapareciese en cualquier momento, dejándole solo. Ni siquiera le importó el dolor sordo en su pata cuando el niño lo acunó entre sus brazos._

 _Al fin estaba en casa._

* * *

 _Tras cenar, el Otro Ryder cumplió su promesa de llevarle con la Otra Katie. Rubble le preguntó si no la molestarían a esa hora, pero él le aseguró que a la Otra Katie no le importaría en cuanto le viera de nuevo. También le preguntó porque sus ojos eran rojos, el Otro Ryder solo se encogió de hombros, en señal de que ni lo sabía, ni le importaba. Cuando echó la vista atrás por el camino hasta la clínica, por poco se queda sin aliento, pues se dio cuenta de que el Puesto de Observación no era un Puesto de Observación, si no una casa normal y corriente de dos pisos y un mirador en el techo._

 _Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo._

— _Esto, ejem... —quería preguntar, pero no sabía como hacerlo, por miedo a la respuesta. El Otro Ryder le miró, esperando la pregunta— Dijiste que todos tenían dobles... ¿mis amigos del otro mundo también?_

 _El niño parpadeó, sin entender._

— _¿Quienes?_

— _Pues Chase, Marshall... en fin, toda la PAW Patrol —entonces, se quedó sin aliento— ¡No me iras a decir que son todos peluches! ¿Verdad?_

 _El Otro Ryder se golpeó mentalmente. ¡¿Cómo pudo fallar es eso?! Fingió una sonrisa de seguridad._

— _¡Pues claro que la Otra PAW Patrol existe, y no son peluches! Ellos deben de estar con el Otro Jake en este momento —mintió._

— _¿Por qué están con el Otro Jake? —quisó saber, el niño seguía tan neutral como se había mostrado hasta el momento._

— _Porque él es su lider —contestó como si fuera obvio._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

 _Rubble se sorprendió tanto por esa respuesta, que por poco se cae del regazo del Otro Ryder. Pero el niño tenía buenos reflejos y lo cogió a tiempo._

— _Perdón —se disculpó Rubble—, es solo que me sorprendió. En el otro mundo el líder de la PAW Patrol es Ryder, ¡quiero decir, tú, quiero decir, el otro tú! ¡Ah, esto muy complicado!_

 _Para tranquilizarle, el Otro Ryder le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Rubble se dio cuenta de que sonreía mucho, y eso no le gustaba, le encantaba._

— _Bueno, supongo entonces que ese Ryder debe ser un niño ocupado. ¡Menos mal que yo solo construyo sus aparatos y no tengo ese problema!_

 _Entonces, algo hizo clic en la mente del Pitbull. Este Otro Ryder no era el líder de la PAW Patrol, él mismo no pertenecía a la PAW Patrol en ese mundo. Entonces... no eran más que un cachorro y su humano, un niño totalmente normal con tiempo para él y solo para él._

 _Por poco y no se echa a llorar de nuevo. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz._

— _Seguro dentro de nada podrás verlos —la voz del Otro Ryder le sacó de sus pensamientos._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó Rubble, perdido._

 _El niño rió._

— _La Otra PAW Patrol, Rubble, de seguro dentro de nada podrás verlos._

— _¡Ah, sí! —asintió un poco avergonzado._

 _Justo entonces llegarón a la Clínica de Mascotas. El cachorro se sorprendió de ver las luces encendidas, pero no dijo nada. Entraron. La Otra Katie estaba en una esquina, en compañía de la que debería ser la Otra Cali. Pero pasó algo raro. En cuanto escucharon la puerta abrirse, la gata salió corriendo y la niña clavó sus ojos rojos asustados en el Otro Ryder, como si él la hubiera pillado haciendo algo que no debería. Pero el niño no cambió su expresión y la Otra Katie pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rubble con una gran sonrisa. Así que el cachorro pensó que se lo había imaginado._

— _¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? —dijo ella, contenta de verle, acercándose a ambos y cogiéndo al cachorro en brazos— ¡Rubble! No tienes ni idea del susto que nos diste... ¡Ah! ¿Y esa pata? —ella no le dio tiempo a contestar— ¡No importa! Te la curo enseguida._

 _La Otra Katie hablaba mucho, pensó Rubble. Sin embargo, eso no le incomodaba, más bien le divertía. Tuvo la impresión de que podía quedarse horas y horas escuchando hablar a la Otra Katie, sobretodo viendo los movimientos extraños que hacía acompañando a sus palabras. La niña estaba diciéndole al Otro Ryder, a través de una verborrea interminable, que "eso" que habían estado preparando el Otro Granjero Al y la Otra Granjera Yumi ya estaba listo, mientras le quitaba la escayola a Rubble._

— _¿Qué es "eso"? —preguntó curioso el pequeño Pitbull._

— _Pronto lo sabrás —le contestó simplemente el Otro Ryder, de forma misteriosa._

 _Rubble estaba impaciente._

— _Vamos a ver... —susurraba la Otra Katie para si misma viendo la pata hinchada._

— _La Katie del otro mundo decía que el hueso ya se me había vuelto a unir. Que tenía que reposar y se curaría solo._

— _¡Tonterias! —exclamó la Otra Katie, asustando un poco a Rubble por la reacción— Un perrito tan jovencito y activo como tú obligado a reposar sin poder divertirse. ¡Simplemente es una gran tontería!_

— _¿Por qué no usas barro? —sugirió el Otro Ryder mirando hacía otro lado, obviamente avergonzado por la actitud de la niña._

— _¿Barro? —preguntó extrañado el Pitbull._

 _Pero la exclamación de la Otra Katie le silenció._

— _¡Por supuesto, es una gran idea! —y sin más, corrió hacía el almacén._

— _Creo que iré a ayudarla —dijo el niño, dejando momentáneamente solo a Rubble en la camilla, quien todavía necesitaba digerir un poco todo eso, sin notar la cara de enfado del Otro Ryder._

 _La Otra Katie suspiro momentáneamente dentro del almacén, creyéndose a salvo. Tomó un bote lleno de barro entre las estanterías y tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando se dio la vuelta para encontrarse al Otro Ryder obstaculizando la entrada, con cara de asesino._

— _¿Qué hacías hablando con ese bicho sarnoso? —su voz era muy distinta a la que había usado hasta ahora. Sonaba arrastrada, peligrosa y gutural, como si de una bestia se tratase. Sus ojos escarlata oscuro no podían dar más miedo._

 _La Otra Katie tragó saliva, con el bote en peligro de resbalar de sus manos temblorosas. Parecía que estaba considerando seriamente arrodillarse en el suelo y suplicar clemencia._

— _Yo... le dije que se fuera de este mundo. ¡La estaba echando! —mentía, y eso él lo sabía muy bien._

 _Podía notar el olor de la traición a kilómetros de distancia, pero se encargaría de silenciarla._

— _Eso me parecia —aseguró—. Curale, y luego encierra a esa gata si la vuelves a ver. ¡No la quiero cerca de mi presa! O si no ya conoces el destino que te espera. ¿Quedó claro?_

— _Como el agua —contestó, estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando él dijo "el destino que te espera"—. Por favor, no me mates._

 _Pero él se dio la vuelta, fingiendo no haber escuchado lo último. Con pies de plomo, ella fue detrás._

— _¿Encontrarón el barro? —preguntó Rubble moviendo su corta colita._

— _Aja —contestó el Otro Ryder, sonriendo._

— _Ahora, no muevas un solo músculo —le instruyó la Otra Katie._

 _El asintió y observó atentamente como la niña embadurnaba su pata hinchada de barro. Atónito, vio como segundos después la suciedad desaparecía como por arte de magia, junto con la hinchazón de la herida._

— _¡Wow! —no pudo evitar soltar._

— _Trata ponerte en pié._

 _El cachorro lo hizo sin problemas, lleno de felicidad se puso a dar saltitos en la camilla y comprobó que no le dolía._

— _¡Estoy curado! ¡Gracias Otra Katie! —y con esas palabras, se abalanzó sobre la niña para llenarle la cara a lametones._

 _Ambos niños rieron, pero la risa de ella sonó más falsa que la de él. Pequeñas lágrimas se confundieron con las babas del cachorro._

— _¿Estas cansado? —le preguntó el Otro Ryder cuando salieron de nuevo a la oscuridad de la noche, iluminada por las farolas de la calle._

 _Rubble ahora caminaba al lado del niño, pues ya no necesitaba que lo llevasen._

— _La verdad es que no —dijo, estaba muy despierto con todo lo que estaba viviendo—. Otro Ryder, me gustaría saber ¿podre volver a ver a mis amigos del otro mundo? ¡No me malentiendas! Me encanta estar aquí pero... seguro a estas horas están preocupados por mi, ya sabes, no me gustaría desaparecer así como así._

 _El Otro Ryder mostró un semblante serio._

— _¿Los echas de menos?_

 _Rubble no podía mentir._

— _Sí, bastante —admitió bajando la cabeza, pero la volvió a subir cuando el niño se la acarició con cariño._

— _¡Eh! No te preocupes, es normal que los extrañes. Tranquilo, cada vez que te duermas, volverás con ellos al despertar._

— _¿Quieres decir que si me duermo ahora, cuando me despierte estaré en el mundo de siempre?_

— _Bueno, necesitas a Mini-Rubble para eso, pero si._

— _¿Y... para volver aquí?_

 _El Otro Ryder sonrió internamente de forma macabra. Solo una noche y el cachorro ya estaba considerando quedarse aquí, aunque no lo admitiera._

— _Exactamente el mismo sistema._

 _La mirada de Rubble se iluminó._

— _¡Entonces, puedo estar con mis amigos y contarles todo esto...!_

 _Entonces, su cara mutó a un semblante triste._

— _¿Qué ocurre?_

 _El cachorro no se sentía capaz de mentirle al Otro Ryder, por alguna razón._

— _Es que... no es la primera vez que me duermo y sueño cosas geniales como está y, en cuanto despierto, descubro que nada ha sido real... Tengo miedo de que esto también sea solo un sueño._

 _Sorpresivamente, el niño se agachó y abrazó al cachorro. Rubble se fundió en el contacto tras unos segundos, sintiéndolo muy real. El Otro Ryder se separó de él y le miró directamente a los ojos. La luz de una farola iluminaba sus ojos escarlata, dándole importancia a su rostro serio y cargado de sentimiento._

— _Escucha Rubble, no importa lo que creas cuando vuelvas de nuevo a ese mundo, ni cuantas veces te digan que no es real. Lo es. Y mientras tengas a Mini-Rubble contigo yo estaré junto a ti. Te perdí una vez, no lo haré dos._

 _El pequeño Pitbull se quedó mudo por las palabras del niño. El Otro Ryder se levantó y, como si no hubiera dicho nada importante, sonrió._

— _Volvamos a casa, los dos debemos dormir._

— _¡Sí! —Rubble estuvo de acuerdo— ¡Vamos, una carrera hasta allí! El último es un Alcalde Humdinger... 3... 2... 1... —en ese momento empezó a correr gritando:— ¡Ya!_

— _¡Eh, tramposo, saliste antes de tiempo! —se quejó el Otro Ryder siguiéndole, mientras se reía._

 _Mientras tanto, entre la oscuridad, unos ojos felinos cuyo color no era para nada rojo, obversaron la escena totalmente preocupados y decepcionados._


End file.
